


The Untold Story of Katarina

by RaonOfDemons



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Katarina once had a brother. A brother that she loved dearly, but one day he is sent on a mission and things will change forever from that moment on... | This is an old story that I have finally decided to update. Chapter 1 is updated version while Chapter 2 is the old version.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! After 5 long years I have finally decided to update this story and make it fit better with Katarina's current lore/story. Chapter 1 is the updated story and Chapter is the old story I wrote in case you are interested in reading and/or seeing how things changed. This story is NOT canon. This is fan-made.

It was another normal day in Noxus. Blood running through the streets, people hiding in the shadows, and others waiting to kill you for just breathing too loud. Higher up in the city was where the noble families of Noxus were and where it was much safer. Among these noble families was the Du Couteau family. There was General Du Couteau along with his two daughters, Cassiopeia and Katarina, as well as his eldest son, Sade. Katarina and Sade were almost inseparable. They were always playing together and often sneaking out into woods outside of Noxus to play when their father wasn’t giving Sade orders. Over the years their time spent playing together became less and less frequent as their father would be training Sade nonstop and soon have him being sent out on missions that would last days or weeks.

Katarina began to grow bored and lonely at times when her brother was gone. She’d try to play with Cassiopeia, but she was too busy being by her mother's side and trying to become like her. Eventually though, Sade would return for sometime and be able to spend time with Katarina, but that would soon change forever.

It was Katarina’s fourteenth birthday. By now she too had undergone training from her father and he saw that she was elevated above others. She was becoming well trained, but today on her birthday was lucky enough to have the day off and was able to spend the day with Sade in the forest. Katarina was having a grand time running around and chatting with him, but soon the sun began to set and they made their way back home. It was then Sade started to talk to Katarina about a mission he was being sent on tomorrow. Katarina thought no big deal of it. She was used to him going on missions every now and then, but Sade had to stop her and tell her that this time was different. This time Sade would be gone for much longer. When Katarina asked how long Sade was quiet for a moment before telling her that he would be going to Shurima and would be gone for a year.

Katarina froze in her tracks and started to cry as she hugged Sade tightly, begging him to stay. Sade reassured her that everything will be alright. It was an important mission that was going to take a long time, but he promised to write to her every week. While Katarina did not want him to leave, deep down she knew that it was what he had to do… for Noxus. And so, the two walked back home, Katarina leaning on Sade.

The next day Sade was gone and he would be gone for many more days after. Since he was gone Katarina’s father was able to put his full focus onto Katarina. Her training became harder and more brutal. Her father became harsher towards her. Katarina was able to keep up and do all that her father put her through, which made him proud at times, but still she began to hurt mentally. The only thing seeming to keep her smiling were the letters she received from Sade every other week, but soon they began to come barely at all. 

Katarina had turned fifteen now and her brother was still out on his mission. She knew this because of a letter from him explaining how he would be gone longer. It was after that last letter explaining his longer absence that they no longer began to show up. One, three, seven months had gone by and nothing. Katarina tried to keep any dark thoughts out of her head of what has possibly happened. All of the training she got from her father was a good distraction for her as well, even if it was brutal.

The eighth month had come with no letter. It seemed like the worst had happened, until a knock came at the door of the Du Couteau house. Katarina looked outside to see it was the messenger. She rushed outside to the man. Surely this was a message from Sade? But when Katarina opened the door the messenger did not have his usual half-Noxian smile, but rather a face of sadness. When he asked to speak to Katarina’s father she had already known what this was about.

She ran to the forest as fast as she could, stopping for no one nor anything. When she reached the opening where her and Sade would play she collapsed onto the ground, crying out in sadness, anger, and pain. The one person who she loved and loved her was gone. She cried and cried for hours and ended up crying herself to sleep, lying against a tree.

Katarina awoke in the morning to the sounds of birds chirping and the sight of the sun shining through the tree’s. She sat up against the tree’s and sat in silence as she felt anger deep inside her. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and screamed out loud as she threw it in front of her, killing one of the chirping birds instantly. Now with the anger she felt inside was a deep emptiness… a void. There was only one way to fill this void and she knew what must be done. She retrieved her dagger from the dead bird. Staring at the blood covered blade Katarina knew that she must get revenge. She must avenge her brother and kill the person that killed him.

Katarina would return home not long after. She trained harder and more fiercely than before. Her father took notice and was soon sending her out on missions. Katarina would go out and do what she was told, assassinate who she must, but still remained certain to find her brother's killer and kill them herself.

“Without mercy…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is the updated and modern version of this story, making it follow the canon story of Katarina a bit better. This chapter is just the original story I had written. Leaving it up in case anyone is interested in reading it.

It was just another typical day in the forest outside of Noxus. It was just Katarina… and her brother, Sade. Katarina was just 8 years old and her brother was 15. They always played together in the forest with each other. They tried to get Cassiopeia (13 years old) to play with them but she didn't want to. She just wanted to explore and find things… Alone. Katarina and Sade would play for hours and hours! From Katarina being a daughter of a general she was driven to combat so Kat and her brother would sometimes "Fake" fight

A couple years have passed and Sade was 19 and Cassiopeia was 17. It was Katarina's birthday. She was now 12 years old. They celebrated all day. Finally at last was present time! From her parents she got new clothes and a little money. From Cassiopeiashe got an exploration guide. Kat couldn't help but laugh. That gift seemed like something Cassiopeia Should've given herself. Then it was Sade's turn to give Katarina her present. Sade gave Katarina 2 wooden daggers.

"What are these for?" Katarina Asked.

"Well they were mine once. I want you to have them now." Sade said.

"We'll leave you 2 alone now." Katarina's mother said. Cassiopeia And her parents left the room.

"What's going on?" Katarina asked.

"I have to go." Sade said

"What do you mean?"

"A war has started against Demacia and I was chosen to be part of the war."

"But… You can't leave! Sade please don't leave!"

"I know you will miss me Kat, but I have to! I will come home eventually!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Early morning"

"No Sade please! Who will I play with in the forest every day?!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Promise me you'll keep these wooden daggers."

"Ok but WHY did you give them to me?"

"Father gave them to me when I was your age to practice my fighting skills. Everyone practices at your age. I want you to keep these wooden daggers to remember me." Katarina started crying. She didn't want her brother to leave. Sade was always there for Katarina. They always played together, but starting tomorrow they wouldn't anymore.

"Wait before you go, can we go to the forest one more time?" Katarina asked.

"Of course." They walked to the forest and played for the last time. They rested against a stump as they were tired. They talked until Katarina Fell asleep on Sade's lap. He picked her up and carried her back to the house and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead goodnight and walked out of her room.

It was the next morning. Katarina jumped out of bed and to Sade's room. He was gone and his room was clean. She ran to the main part of the house and nothing. Katarina knew now he was gone. Katarina, upset, ran outside and to the forest. She cried for hours.

Eventually after she stopped crying she got up and went back to the house and got dressed and grabbed the wooden daggers. She went back to the forest and sat there just looking at the daggers…

Years have passed and it was Katarina's birthday again. Katarina was now turning 19. (Cassiopeia now 24 and out exploring Shurima) Katarina thought about Sade and thought about how he was now 26. They celebrated her birthday all day once again and it was time to blow out the candles on the cake. Katarina looked at the cake and knew what she wished for.

She closed her eyes and said in her head. "All I want for my birthday is for Sade to come home" and she blew out the candles. A couple seconds later there was a knock at the door. Katarina was shocked and she hoped it was Sade. When she went to the door and answered it there was a man.

"Sorry to interrupt." The man said "But it's about Sade"

"Really?! Is he here? Is he coming home?" Katarina asked with excitement.

"I'm afraid not. It's that… well um… Sade has been killed in the war. He was running and was stabbed. He didn't see the dagger coming at him." Katarina's face went from a smile to a frown and her face went red and her eyes got teary. She couldn't handle this. She ran to the forest to where the stump where she and her brother always sat and she cried.

After a couple minutes Katarina stopped crying when she noticed the 2 wooden daggers on the ground. With rage and anger Katarina grabbed the daggers, went to the house to get money, and then to Noxus's best weapon maker. She told him to make these daggers real. The weapon maker did. Katarina paid the man and went to the forest. From then on Katarina practiced perfecting her skills with the dagger.

A while after perfecting the skill she sought revenge. She wanted the Demacian's to pay for what they did. She would sneak into Demacia every so often and every Demacian she saw she would scare them and make them run and she would then throw a dagger stabbing them and killing them. When Katarina's father found out about this he was proud of this. He told her that she should join the army. Katarina did and she demanded her first assignment. Katarina would sneak in to Demacia when assigned and assassinate those she was told to kill and anyone that got in her way stabbing them.

"If you run, you won't see me stab you!" –Katarina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this story is old and outdated. Read chapter 1 for the modern/updated version.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is the updated story and Chapter is the old story I wrote in case you are interested in reading and/or seeing how things changed. This story is NOT canon. This is fan-made.


End file.
